The Last Day Of Discord's Rule
by the silver-maned pony
Summary: One idea of how Discord's humourous reign came to an end in Equestria a thousand years ago. Please read and review.


This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy!

I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.

The Last Day of Discord's Rule

_Equestria is a place of harmony and friendship. There is no doubt about that, but it wasn't always like that. There was a time long ago that disharmony ruled. The same pony (or draconequus to be more exact) caused disharmony long ago and a recent event a few months ago. His name was Discord, spirit of chaos and, you guessed it, disharmony. During his reign a thousand years ago, Discord loved to create chaos. To him normality and order was the dullest thing to happen to ponies. So he, being the nice guy he is, took over and spread his glorious chaos across Equestria. Let's just say the occupants were not as thrilled as he was_._ Thankfully, not all hope was lost as there were two ponies, or alicorns as it were, who fought back._

On Discord's last day of rule the sky was shining on everything except for a small village, which was under a brown cloud. Discord sat on his floating rocking chair, chuckling as he enjoyed today's chaos. The village below him was experiencing an unexpected rain of hot tea. Discord made it even more fun by creating a rain able to pass through all the objects, except ponies. He also made it that if anypony screamed for more than 10 seconds continuously, a biscuit will produce from their mouth. It amused him that a pony would scream, enjoy a quick snack, and then continue screaming. As he leaned back, he produced a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote "Hot Tea Tuesdays" on the parchment, which was labeled "Slow Morning Chaos". He snapped his fingers causing the parchment and quill to disappear. He clapped his hands and a gold goblet appeared. He took a sip from it

"Mmmm, Seaweed" Discord said with a smile. The more bizarre the flavor, the better.

His hands started to glow and a paneled window appeared in front of him. It looked like an ordinary paneled window, except there were about 100 panels and each one showed ponies experiencing all kinds of chaos.

As he skimmed through the panels, drinking his seaweed, one caught his attention. In it, he saw ponies in a village square walking around calmly and talking in normal voices. He did a spit take.

"What in the name of me is going on there" he said confused "Where's the screaming, running, and stampedes? This is just dull."

He snapped his fingers. The small panel expanded until it was a floating wooden door.

"Looks like I have to show them how fun chaos is," Discord said with a smile. He drank the rest of the seaweed, tossed the goblet behind him which resulted in a small explosion. He entered the door.

The sky shined bright and Discord found himself floating above a completely deserted village square.

"What the heck."

Before he could comprehend what has happened, he heard hoof steps approaching. He turned. He saw the long street that was deserted, except for two ponies wearing cloaks approaching. Even though they were cloaked, Discord new who those two ponies, or two alicorns as it were, and he smiled mischievously

"Well, well, well, if it isn't solemn Celestia and lonely Luna." The two alicorns lowered their hoods and showed their faces.

The one on the left, Celestia, had a coat as white as clouds, a long, pink, flowing mane, and sporting a sun as her cutie mark. The one on the right, Luna, had a light pthhalo blue coat, a light azure mane, and a cutie mark of the moon. The sisters had determined and stern looks on their faces.

"Discord, thou has-" Celestia started, but was interrupted by Discord who said "Oh I see, you two set up this whole shenanigan just to get me here, I'm so touched. You could have just sent a letter."

"Thou speaketh as though we enjoy thy company." Luna said, glaring at Discord.

"Well I should assume so" Discord descended to ground level and sat on a rocking chair that appeared out of nowhere. "This is the 5th time we enjoyed each other's company."

Celestia stepped in and said "As I was saying, Discord, thou has caused mayhem and chaos all across the land."

"And your point is?"

"My point is thou must stop this chaos."

Discord rose from his chair, which melted into a puddle of tea, and he raised an eyebrow, still smiling broadly.

"O.K, let me just get this straight. Are you to asking me or _telling_ me, because I believe we know what happened last time you told me to stop all the chaos. On that note, how long did it take to remove the porcupine quill from your flanks?"

Celestia's pokerface remained, but Luna looked slightly embarrassed.

"I thought so" Discord said with a triumphant grin "And besides, why would you want me to stop all the fun"

"Thou calls all of this disharmony _fun_."

"Yes, allow me to demonstrate"

Discord hands glowed and the sisters' cloaks ascended above them, turned to tree sap, and fell on the sisters. Celestia remained stoic, but Luna was getting angry and her horn began to glow. Celestia put her hoof on Luna's shoulder

"Peace Luna, remember the plan." Luna took a deep breath and began to relax.

Discord's ear twitched at the mention of a plan. "Now I'm intrigued, what is the fruitless plan you have today?" Celestia looked at Luna, they both nodded, and Celestia used her magic and summoned an artifact.

It was a golden ring, it had a purple gem in the center with a red, orange green blue, and pink gem on the edges of the ring.

Discord smiled "How thoughtful of you. How did you know I like shiny trinkets?"

Celestia gave a hard look "Discord, this is thou last chance for redemption, stop the chaos."

"And what will happen if I don't?"

Luna's horn began to glow; now both sisters were levitating the artifact. "We will force thou to step down."

Discord was now rolling on the floor laughing. "HAHAHAHA are you two serious? You really think that thi-HAHAHAHA." Discord sighed greatly "Whooo. Well thanks for the laugh." Seeing the sisters determined faces, he got up.

"Oh fine, I will let you do your silly plan. Here, I will even pose for you." Discord put his right hand on his chest, and stretched his left arm out, opened his mouth wide as though he was about to sing. "How's this" he said barely moving his mouth.

Celestia faced Luna "Are you ready?" Luna simply nodded. The two sisters locked horns and closed their eyes. Nothing happened, then the artifact began to glow, and the air around the sisters also began to glow. Discord saw this, but didn't break his pose. He just stood and enjoyed the light show.

Suddenly, the sisters started to levitate, opened their eyes, which were now glowing, and a rainbow erupted from the artifact. The rainbow kept rising farther up until it went spiraling down. Discord was so stunned that he didn't even move, which prove his downfall. The rainbow hit discord and his body became rigid. Even as he looked down, he saw half his body was turning to stone. He tried to use his magic to fight it, but it was hopeless.

Still in his pose Discord screamed "No! My beautiful chaos!" Now all that was left of Discord was his statue.

Celestia and Luna slowly descended, the elements of harmony's power fading. They both looked at the statue and it was Luna who reacted first. She looked at Celestia with a big smile "We did it dear sister, we stopped his terrible reign." And Luna hugged her sister. Celestia finally let her face relax and she smiled to. "Yes dear sister, we did it"

Slowly, the doors of the villagers opened. The sisters told the villagers to stay in their homes while they took care of Discord. The people looked at the statue not daring to believe their eyes. Then somepony said "DISCORD IS GONE! WE ARE FREE!" And everypony picked up the sisters, not caring they were covered in sap, and celebrated.


End file.
